Princess Isaith
by Lily Boom
Summary: 3 years after Ai left earth, 28 years on Ai's planet, something falls down to earth on a light beam and some vultures fly over a shadowy alley while a mad girl shouts at a certin Fa'an.New characters and the old ones.More adventures and fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1: A fallen angel**

It was nearly midnight on Earth and there was not much people around the streets. Anyway, some people remained going out from pubs or begining their nights. 3 years have passed since Princess Ai from the Kingdom of Ai left earth to reach her place and begin the second revolution that lasted 5 years on their counting system, now days it's about 28 years on Ai's kingdom and 3 on human Earth.

The streets were calmed when suddenly a light explotion appeared on a central park next to Sinjuku.

"Damn..." A female voice said as she stood up from a garbage pile collector. "I'm going to kill that sneaky rat. Did you heard Fa'an?! I'll kill you!!"

Anyway, the vulture just flew away while some people stared at her standing up a garbage bag of the ones she fell over making them fall off the collector.

"And what are you looking at?!" She asked to the peasants that were looking at her. "I'll also kill you!!"

She then felt hungry and began wandering around as Ai did some time ago.

She was wearing still her princess like dress with her hair up on two ponytails, one at each side of her head, adorned with a couple of black rose and some red transparent tisues.

She then stopped at a shopwindow and asked it to serve her something for eating. As it didn't, she hit the window with her fists in rage and then kept on walking among the people that were confused and a bit frightened on her being mad due to her weird appearance and angry face.

Staying there was like being punished, it was hard for her. She was sent there by herown mother in order her to stop mixing on the second revolution's matters. Being a 22 years old girl was good, anyway, her mother told her time was not the same speed on Ai's and there. And that humans didn't had wings so she had now hidden them the best she could. As they were not as big as her mother or her dad's ones.

Suddenly, she was thrown a balloon full of yellow liquid that slided at her black hair leaving it as if it was blonde.

"You bloody bastards!" She shouted to the guys that threw her the balloon shaking her fist up menacely. "I've caught your faces!! I'll report you to my soldiers!!"

Anyway, she was not just been watched by at least twenty peaseants while she menaced the silly guys that stained her precious hair on that silly colour of her mother's she lost when she was about 8 and began getting hate from the fights, there was also a guy there looking at her. A guy with more or less shoulder length light brown hair that was carrying a shopping bag with a guy that stuck to him as if he was his boyfriend.

"C'mon Ken." The guy said to him. "We have to get this things home."

"Wait a second, Hikaru." Ken said still staring to the girl. "Doesn't that girl ring you a bell?"

Then he stared at her too and she turned around to face them.  
"And what are you all looking at?" She asked angry. "Do you also want me to kick your butts?"

"Ah!!" Hikaru said dropping the bags and hidding behind Ken. "She is like a mad Ai!!"

That was it, they could see Princess Ai on that girl with pitch black hair stained on blond that was shouting to the crowd. Suddenly some policecars sirens began being heard on the air.

"This way." Ken said pulling from the girl with the free hand. "If they catch you, you will be on troubles."

"Ah! Kent!" Hikaru said picking up his bags. "Wait for me!!"

Soon they were next to the house still hearing the police cars not too far.

"This is kidnap!!" The girl said.

"No, this is save your ass." Ken said patting to then rub his face to remove the hair that was now stuck due to sweat.

"So, what's up now?" Hikari said. "Why do you look so alike to Ai?"

"Hey, hey, hey." The girl said. "I'm not Ai. I'm princess Isaith from Ai. Don't mistake me for her!"

"Ah! You know Ai?!!" Both said surprised.

"Yes." She said raising her eyebrow. "She is my mum, queen of Ai and married to Nora, my father."

That was for Ken as if a huge mullet had hit him, while Hikari opened his eyes.

"Wow... she ended up marrying someone..." He said. "And how is you are her daughter? It's just 3 years since she left..."

"Well, it's been 28 years since my mum returned Ai." She said softly putting a finger over her lips thinking. "So said the history books. And my brother Ken is the one that will rule after my parents. Ah!! I will not forget them!!" She said going back mad and pulling from her hair. "How did they dared to exhile me here!!"

"Hey, how old are you?" Hikari asked. "Exhiled?! How such?!!"

"I'm 21!!" She said. "But neither mum nor dad nor Ken allow me to fight for the rebelion!! That's why they've sent me here!! Exhiled!!"

She said feeling she was filled with rage again. She wanted to fight, she needed to break something at the moment and shout and punch and kick and...

"Hey, calm up princess Isa." Ken said holding her fists with his hands. "You are going to break something."

"I don't want to calm up!!" She said angry releasing herself and jumping backwards to stand over a chair nearly falling down. "I need to destroy something!!"

"No, what you need is a hot bath." Ken said as Hikari held a cooking spoon as a weapon. "After a hot bath you will forget about that and you will be cleaner. You smell as if you had bathed in rubish."

"Fa'an!!" She shouted then. "He made me fall over a rubish pile!! He can consider himself a roasted bird when I lay my hands over him!!"

"Man..." Ken whispered in deseperation. "Ok, take a long hot bath and then let's see what we do with you. The bathroom is over there."

HOwever, she stayed there, looking at the two guys still wearing an angry face. Whatever way you looked at her, she looked as a mental girl, that would strike you if you dared to say another word, so that was why Hikari was holding a cooking tool as a weapon hidding behind Ken.

"Ok." She said then. "I'll take a hot bath, I think I'm begining to smell weird."

"Man, I thought she was to strike at us." Hikari then said sighing and lowering his tool. "She is as mad as her mother, isn't her?"

"She married..." Ken just said looking to the door. "And they exhiled theirown daughter here."

"I wonder if she is also wearing those..." Hikari said pointing to his back. "And what are we doing about her when she ends bathing?"

"Put her up, of course." Ken said. "I bet she has nowhere else to go."

Then they heard a loud noise comming from the bathroom and Ken ran to the door to knock at it.

"Do not peep!!" She answered roaring form inside.

"Is everything ok?" Ken asked then. "We've heard a loud noise."

"I'll fix it, right!" She said.

"What've you done, you witch?!" Hikari said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WITCH?!" She roared again from in there. "I SAID I WOULD FIX IT!!"

"Ok, we will be waiting out at the living-room." Ken then said.

"FINE!!" She said again shouting.

Then Ken held his guitar and began playing a bit while Hikari began cooking some food for the followin day.

"I wonder what she broke." Hikari said thinking.

"Who knows?" Ken said. "Now... listen." He said as wishpering while he played some music.

It didn't took them too long to hear her humming with the music Ken was now playing.

"I knew it." Ken recognised. "She also sings..."

"Why are you making her singing?" Hikari then said.

"Can't you remember Ai used to calm up her rage a bit by singing?" Ken asked him wishpering. "If the music is soft his rage will flew away for a while..."

It was true, when she went out of the shower wearing again the same dress with a towel around her hair hidding it as she rubbed it to dry it she was on good mood.

"Feeling better?" Ken asked her.

"Kinda of." She said smiling a bit.

"Ah!!" Hikari said seeing she was using Ken's towel to dry her hair. "That's Ken's towel!!" He said trying to take it off her.

Then the towel slided a bit and some locks of black hair fell down over her shoulders.

"Hikari, let her use it." Ken said hitting his hand. "Excuse him, he respects posetions quite a lot."

"I'll get you a new one." She said. "Maybe Abigail can know about what should I do to get what I need..."

"And what do you need?" Ken asked then.

"Well... first clothing, I can't go around with just one dress, then cosmetics, one of this..." She said pointing to the towel and keeping on numbering the list of things she would need to get while the guys looked at her.

"I can manage to get you some things." Ken said smiling. "But for the rest I recomend you to get a job."

"Where can I get one of those 'job'?" She then asked uncovering her hair that was now messed and a bit wet.

"I'll also give a hand with that." Ken said laughing. "But for now... I recomend you to have some sleep." He added smiling.

"Oh, sure." She said. "I supose I will have to... look for a place to spend night."

"Oh, there's a nice hostel on the first street on the right, then to the left..." Hikari said.

"You can stay here as long as you want." Ken said looking hard at him.

"Yes, also that." Hikari said.

"Oh, then... I supose I'll take this." Isaith said patting the sofa after jumping over it. "Looks a bit as one of the places I used to rest when I was... young."

"Ok, then... if you need something else we will be on our rooms." Hikari said.

"Mine is there and Hikari's is the one oposite mine." Ken said. "Good night, princess Isa."

"Hey, it's Isaith." She said laying down at the sofa. "Isaith Lilith Tess, princess of Ai Kingdom."

"Sure, princess." He said smiling before getting in the room and closing the door.

Ayway, soon, he began hearing noises on the other side of the door and he sighed before standing up and getting out to check Isaith was turning around at the sofa.

"Can't sleep?" He asked her. "The sofa goes softer if you lay over your right shoulder."

"Thanks, I didn't knew." She answered. "I'm not used to sleep much on this kind of... things."

"Yeah, your mum didn't got used either." Ken said sighing. "Now tell me one thing, where did you got that hair colour? I think your mother was blond."

"I was once too, but... when I was 8 my hair began turning into this till it turned completelly black." She said with a lock of hair among her fingers looking at it. "I don't know why, it just... happened."

"Ok..." Ken said. "I wonder what would happened if Hikari and I weren't around there when you got into trouble."

"I can fight pretty well, I would have had no problem into kicking some butts." She said as if it was obvious, making Ken smile.

It was a funny girl, and she was so simmilar to the girl he once loved... But she was already married to the guy she loved before him. Nora, that name was reveiled to him by Tess.

"Aunt Meggi and uncle Kaz said it could be a bit good punishment to be sent here, but aunt Tess said it could be too much to send me here forever." Isaith suddenly said.

"Wait a second." Ken said. "Your aunts are also around?"

"Meggi and Tess?" She asked begining to feel a bit sleepy. "No. They must be fighting for the revolution. I wish I could..."

"And if you could... what side would you be?" He asked her taking a lock of hair out of her face.

"Dogenus." She said without doubting. "Humans have always make hell for those like me..." She added before falling asleep.

"Dogenus..." Ken muttered remembering what he learned about the second revolution. "Humans mastered Dogenus, it's normal one of them hate humans, but... then why does someone without any non-human characteristic hate us so much?"

He then realised she was deeply asleep and stood up to leave for his room where he didn't closed the door so as to hear if she stood up again.

Dogenus versus humans... but Ai was the alive testify of both being able to live on harmony. Then how could it be her daughter thought that way? Maybe she learned the history by heart? So by heart so as to hate humans that much?


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: The new star.**

It was early morning when Ken woke up Isaith for breakfast.

"Hey, princess... wake up..." He said when she held his shirt still dreaming. "It's new day... you need to look for a work."

She just moaned softly still not waking up.

"Poor of her, she wasn't able to sleep till late." He then muttered.

"Not poor of her." Hikari said rubbing his sweated hair after having came back from running. "Poor of us that have to stand her fury strikes. Hey, you hag! Wake up before you make us late for university!!"

Then something hit his head.

"I'm not a hag, you moron." She said sitting and rubbing her eyes. "And you are rude for shouting so early in the morning..."

"Ok, get wear and we can leave." Ken said. "We will get something for breakfast on the way there, out of here."

"I've got nothing to wear but for my princess robes." Isaith said.

"Well, it's a luck then that your mother left some clothes behind." Ken said passing her a bag with some dresses. "Wear the one in there and then we will look for the rest other time."

"Hum... didn't knew mum had such preferences..." Isaith said as she took out a pink and black costume with platform laced shoes and black extra sleeves. "Ok, just allow me to get wear and I'm ready for a new day in this... you said city?" She asked walking into the bathroom.

"Now I know why she was exhiled from her hometown." Hikari wishpered at Ken when she locked the bathroom door to change in there.

"Try to be a bit nice to her." Ken said. "She is the daughter of Ai."

"How do you feel about it?" Hikari asked him sad as he remembered Ken was in love with Ai and suddenly she had to leave for her contry leaving him and all her friends on Earth back. "She got married to that Nora guy..."

"I thought she said she loved me..." Ken recognised. "She said she would not forget me... Anyway, that Isa-girl is her daughter and so I should be also friend of her. I have to help here cause I once loved her mum."

"I can't believe Ai is now 28 years elder." Hikari said. "Will she have wrinkles?"

"She is not human, remember?" Ken said. "Time should not go as fast for her."

"Ready!!" Isaith said going out of the bathroom. "I will have to fix this at the breast, it's a bit tight for me. I wonder what kind of breast mum had if she wore this..."

"Yaw!!" Hikari said with his mouth open. "You look cutte on that!!"

That made Isaith smile mildly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, you said you met my mum, didn't you??" Isaith asked Ken while they walked towards the university. "How is such?"

"She came here running from your place." Ken began saying. "She wasn't able to remember anything and so she began looking for answers with just her heart box as clue for guiding her. She reached high with her voice, Fa'an trap helped her to find that way. I was really friend of her, I always trusted her and gave her a hand even when she didn't asked for it. Then there was Jen, Hikari... and that Ayabusa's man that was the one taking her high as singer."

"Singer... mum was a singer?!" She asked.

"Yes, the best of all." Ken said smiling. "Everyone thought she was beautiful as an angel with heavenly voice that made everyone listening to her to cheer up and find calm."

Isaith then looked at him as he spoke, he was smiling. He looked as giving off some kind of heat, but he was just a human. How could humans like him give off such thing? Then she laid her hand at her pendant and felt bad when she realised what she was touching.

"Is that pendant important for you?" He asked her as he realised she was fidgetting it.

"Yes, it's... part of my mother's." She said. "Humans must not touch it or they will die."

He then remembered about that red christals and felt a bit bad remember how Ai lost Jen when she tried to take it from the man trying to steal it form Ai, and how he nearly died when a tenkai arrow hit the pendant Ai gave him to protect him.

"Is it... tenkai?" He then asked.

"Yes." Isaith said looking at him confused. "How do you know of it?"

"Your mum brought some when she came." He admited. "Jen died due to touching it."

"I... I didn't knew." Isaith said. "Was she human then?"

"Yes." Ken said while they reached the university library. "If nobody has told you yet, in Earth there are just humans. There are not Dogenus or angels."

"Oh, there are angels." Isaith said. "My parents would not have sent me here if there were no angels at least."

"Hey, no unknown girls in here." The other keeper said.

"C'mon, Rui." Ken said. "She is comming with me. She will begin giving a hand until she can find another work."

"Ok... she can go in, but if she gives me a kiss in exchange." He said smiling.

"What if I kick your ass until it goes black?" She said holding him by the lapel and raising him from ground.

"Isa!!" Ken said hanging from her arm forcing her to lower them. "Oh, damn... you can't do that to normal people."

"He was expecting to take advantage from me." She said while the guy rubbed his neck.

"Hey! What are you thinking about?!" He told her.

"Hey, Rui." Ken said stopping Isaith with his hand. "I must advise you not to speak like that to her, she is the kind that bites."

"I don't bite!!" She said.

"It's a way of speaking here." Ken said. "C'mon, this way." He said pulling from her.

"You are saved for this time!" Isaith told Rui-guy that crouched back the library counter he was standing back of. "Wait till next time! You are not going to be so lucky!!"

As soon as the left, Isaith calmed up a bit, or at least stopped shouting.

"Ok, this is the university caffetterie." Ken said when they arrived and he was called from in the serving area to join the barmen. "Sit around and try to spend time."

"Fine." Isaith said sitting on a tool at the bar to lay her face at the hand.

Ken, on the other hand began serving orders fast and accurately, and Isaith soon got bored soon so she held a paper and began drawing something on the paper.

"Hey!" A guy said holding her arm when she was drawing the sky and making her move a bit. "You're cutte. Wanna have a drink with me??"

"Let... my hand... go." Isaith said not even looking at him.

"What?" The guy said to then laugh.

"I said... let... my hand... go." She repeated looking at him by the corner of her eye.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was about 10 in the morning that Takeshi went next to the university.

"I wonder if that guy keeps on working there..." He muttered as she parked the car at the very door of the university.

Since Ai left, he had found some rest speaking to Ken-guy about that. It was just 3 years since then and it seemed ages. When he reached there, he found Ken soon.

There was a girl sitting over a couple of dudes obviously fainted and with clear signs of having been beatten up while he served some orders at the tables.

"Hey Ken." Takeshi said sitting at the bar "How is everything going?"

"Hum, fine." He said taking a beer jar to fill it. "So, what do you want?"

"Beer please." He said smiling. "By the way, who is our friendly lash over there? She rings me a bell."

"Isaith, from Ai." Ken said looking down. "Hey, Isa!! Stop that!!"

"He is bothering the lady over there." She said.

"So?" He said. "You can't just hit him for that."

"Why not?" She asked still holding the guy. "I want to punish him."

"Hey, she has guts." Takeshi said.

"What she has is a bit hate inside." Ken said not realising what he had said. "C'mon Isaith, stop it."

"Guy, ask the girl to forgive you." She said. "Say it!!"

"I don't want to." The guy said so she pressed more.

"Say it!" She hissed at him.

"Hey, if I were you I would say sorry to the girl." Takeshi said.

"I don't want to." He repeated when he could cause she loosened a bit the pressure.

"Hey, drop him." Takeshi said holding her arm when she pressed his neck again.

"Why should I?" She asked raising the guy up as she pressed his throat. "He is just a dung sack of tirany that thinks that can use people as he wishes."

"Cause if you keep on pressing him there he will have no chance of appologizing." Takeshi said still holding her arm. "Allow me."

She then looked at him and dropped the guy while Takeshi took another sip from his cig.

"Damn... you are crazy girl!" The guy from the ground said.

"I said let me deal with this." Takeshi said holding Isaith up to prevent her to jump over the guy again. "I'll show him, right?... But allow me..."

"I'm not going to allow a mere human guy to treat me like this!!" She said angry.

Then Ken ran to get her too and took her to the bar where he held her against it.

"I said you can't hit people around just cause they try to invite you to something." He told her.

"Let me go!" She said angry. "I can't stand him!!"

"Oh, it seems Takeshi either." Ken said loosening the grip on surprise as he saw how Takeshi had kicked the guy out and now the guy laid down at earth obviously unconscious.

"Ok, now that guy will not bother again." Takeshi said sitting next to her. "Let's begin again, my name is Takeshi. I was somehow friend of a girl from your country named Ai."

"Queen Ai." Isaith said. "I'm princess Isaith, Queen Ai's daughter. Nice to meet you."

"Ai's daughter?" Takeshi asked confused. "But it's just 3 years since she left."

"Well, not really." She said taking another coke from the fridge as if it was all hers. "It's 28 years since she left here in fact. And you said you were friend of mum, didn't you? How was her here?"

"She has never told you?" Takeshi asked her.

"Nop, dady forbade to speak about it." Isaith said. "She has never told me about this place. Yet she said she was really happy here, but never told me why or who with."

Then Ken looked down when he overheard that part of the conversation.

"Well, the truth is she sang for the company I served to." Takeshi said then. "She was really cutte and attracted a lot of atention. She would have became a top star if she had not..."

"I can't believe mum was able to sing here." Isaith said.

"Why not?" Takeshi said.

"I sing thousand times better than her." Isaith said smiling evilly. "And I can move thouseand times better than her too, and obviously, I think everyone sais I'm cutter than her."

That made Takeshi laugh after looking at her surprised for some seconds.

"Well, I'd love to see you singing then." He said rubbing his eyes to dry the tears he let out while laughing. "I am now myown boss and I take along a music company, maybe you would be interested on seeing what you can do."

"Will I earn that thing you call money?" She asked suspicious about the offering.

"If you are enough good... for sure, lots of it." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER EXTRA: SHORT INFORMATION**

**Plot sumary (Comic book resume)**

A young, amnesiac alien girl known only as Princess Ai is mysteriously transported to Tokyo, Japan. With only a heart-shaped box to clue her in on her past, Ai makes her living as a rock star at Club Cupid. She falls in love with a sensitive musician, Kent, to the chagrin of Kent's gay, possessive roommate, Hikaru. But Hikaru is the least of Ai's worries when gun-toting talent agents and demons seeking to take control of Ai's homeland, Ai Land, are hot on her trail.

**Book 1: Destitution.**

Ai is the only royal princess of Ai-Land, a magical kingdom caught in the midst of a horrific revolution. When Princess Ai makes a hasty escape from her war-torn land, she finds herself in modern-day Tokyo. Confused and in shock, Ai wanders the streets in this strange new land to unravel the secrets that could tear her and her kingdom apart ... The first volume of Princess Ai is a journey to the heights of fame and fortune found in this world and beyond!

**Book 2: Lumination.**

As Ai becomes more and more involved in the entertainment industry, she learns that there is always a price to pay for fame. When a scandal surfaces involving a love triangle among Ai, Kent and Hikaru, the media attention seems like it will be the perfect boost for her new album release. Ai loves Kent, but will this scandal put their love to the ultimate test?

**Book 3: Evolution.**

The culmination of Ai's journey of self-discovery is at hand, and salvation is on the horizon. As hunters from her homeland close in on her, Ai's record company unleashes its plan to turn their hot new diva into a falling star. Even with Kent by her side, can Ai avoid her enemies and still find a way to bring peace to her troubled homeland? The adventure and romance comes to a shocking conclusion in Princess Ai: Evolution, the final volume in the bestselling manga series!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Introduction**

3 years after Ai left earth, 28 years on Ai's planet; after an awful war that took a lot of brave men and women's lifes, finally some peace has returned to the Kingdom Ai. With the marriadge of Princess Ai and Nora, the rebel leader of the revolution, Dogenus and Humans seem to finally begin to coexist a bit. However, that peace never was full and some dogenus try to fight to get to the power and some humans revolute to fight for their superiority over humans.

After a year of marriadge, the now royalty had a son and three years later, they had a daughter; Prince Kaze II (named after Nora's cousin) and Princess Isaith Lilith Tess (named after Ai's nanny and Ai's friend Tess). The first soon helped his parents on the fights and however Princess Isaith tried to fight too developing a great rage against humans that always tried to conquer Dogenus who she belonged to, her hate began growing larger and larger. When she became overaged, she began fighting and after some vicious actions against human rebels, her helpers were senteced to death and she was exhiled from Ai in order her to stop fighting and causing chaos. The same day she was sent to earth, she swore to take revenge against that awful act against her.

The moment she appears on earth is where we begin the story...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Characters**

**Ai**

The main character of the story. Ai is the product of a relationship between her Human father, King Sei, and a Dougen (Angel) female. Because of the war that rages between the Humans and the Dougen in Ai-Land, Ai's true parentage was kept a secret, even from Ai herself. Due to her mixed heritage, Ai sprouted wings on her back and has the ability to control people's emotions with her singing. Since she was 7 and her best friend and her were caught by humans and used to obtain tenketsu, she developed a hate towards humans she has got it caged in her making her hair die on black from her natura blond colour. When she was 11, she began joining a group whose aiming was punish humans for all the dogenus mistreating in the past.

When she was 16, she fall in love with her mate Nigellus that latelly turned into one of the dogenus fighting for leaders in revolution. When they were caught before she was exhiled he was sent to prison and before leaving, she saw him once again and promised to help him run away when he was able to go back the kingdom, then they would punish all humans showing no mercy towards dogenus.

**Kent**

A sensitive young man who works at the Shinjuku University library part time. Kent was one of the first people to discover Ai after she appeared in Tokyo, and offered her a place to stay, an action which caused a lot of friction with his roommate Hikaru. Like Ai, he is of a mixed heritage, being half Japanese and half American, and uses this fact to help Ai come to grips with her dual heritage.

**Hikaru**

Kent's gay roommate. Hikaru has a huge crush on Kent and a hatred for Ai fueled by jealousy. Later on in the series, he makes peace with Ai and becomes one of her biggest supporters.

**Fa'an**

A street musician with strangely compelling lyrics who helps Ai discover her flair for singing. He has a knack for appearing and disappearing at just the right time.

**Nora**

A leader of the revolutionaries in Ai-Land, this Angel wants equality—not superiority—over Humans...but not everyone shares his views.

**Kaz**

Nora's radical cousin who believes that the Human royal family must be conquered at all costs. Much to Nora's dismay, Kaz dispatched Tess to capture Ai.

**Tess**

An angel, a witch, or a demon, depending on how you look at her, she's actually one of the Furies of Ai-Land sent to search out and drag Ai back to her planet. The younger sister.

**Meggy**

An angel, a witch, or a demon, depending on how you look at her, she's actually one of the Furies of Ai-Land sent to search out and drag Ai back to her planet. The middle sister.

**Tess**

An angel, a witch, or a demon, depending on how you look at her, she's actually one of the Furies of Ai-Land sent to search out and drag Ai back to her planet. The elder sister.

**Takeshi**

Tough, tattooed, and tawdry, he's a VIP at the nightclub Club Cupid who just happens to work for H.T.A., the hottest talent agency in Japan.

**Hayabusa**

Takeshi's boss, the powerful president of H.T.A., who's allegedly connected with the Yakuza (the Japanese mob).

**Jen**

The one singer at Club Cupid who takes the time to befriend Ai. She was killed by tenkutsu in Ai's pendant box when she tried to avoid it to be stolen by a man.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**New Characters (Until now on the fic)**

**Isaith Lilith Tess** **(Isa)**

The main character of the fanfic story. Princess Isaith is the product of a relationship between her Dougen father, nora, and the revolutio of Ai, Princess Ai (mix between human an angel). Because of the war that rages between the Humans and the Dougen in Ai-Land, Isaith's parents exhile her into Earth due to her huge rage contained inside her and her huge fighting wishes. Due to her mixed heritage, Isaith sprouted wings on her back whenever she needs them and as her mother, has the ability to control people's emotions with her art (singing, dancing, painting, taletelling...).

**Abigail**

A fury daugher of Kaz and Tess. She's been friends with Isaith ever since they were on their nappies. Nowdays, she used to fly here and there and when Isaith is exhiled to Earth, Abigail or "Abi" as Isaith calls her, is the one in charge of helping her and controlling her in order her surviving on that weird planet. Of course, Abigail doesn't like humans much so she looks rather vicious and scary in front of humans in general.

**Prince Kaz**

The elder son of King Nora and Queen Ai, elder brother of Princess Isaith Lilith Tess. He is the head of his parents army back hisown dad. He began fighting for equality for both dogenus and humans. Despite on what can be said... he really loves his sister despite of all the hate she seems to keep inside herself. And he will do whatever needed for helping here, at Ai or Earth.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A


End file.
